Javier Báez
Ednel Javier Báez (born December 1, 1992) is a Puerto Rican professional baseball second baseman for the Chicago Cubs of Major League Baseball (MLB). Born in Puerto Rico, Báez attended high school in Jacksonville, Florida, and starred for his school's baseball team. The Cubs selected Báez with the ninth overall selection of the 2011 MLB Draft. He made his MLB debut on August 5, 2014. Early life and introduction to baseball Born and raised in Puerto Rico, Báez moved to Florida in 2005 along with his mother and siblings, three brothers and a sister. The move was so that his sister, Noely, could get medical treatment for her spina bifida condition. In Puerto Rico he and his two brothers, Gadiel and Rolando, became familiar with the sport through their father, Ángel Luis Baez who, before his death when Javier was ten, heavily influenced their life and was responsible for their interest in baseball. The brothers would later immortalize this interest by getting tattoos of Major League Baseball's logo, which symbolized that "baseball has been in their lives forever." Rolando was the first to become a professional baseball player, being drafted by the San Diego Padres in 2002. As middle school student, it took time for Javier to adapt since he was unable to fluently speak or understand English. Báez eventually learned the language through trial and error in a process that lasted for three years, memorizing words before knowing their actual meaning. Báez played the last two years of his secondary education for Arlington Country Day School (ACD) in Jacksonville, Florida. His coach at ACD, Ron Dickerson, noted that initially scouts were not impressed by him, noting his talent, but not believing he could become star. Dickerson emphasized that Báez's work ethic was responsible for positioning him as a real prospect. As a sophomore he had a .463 batting average with 38 hits, of which nine were doubles and 13 were home runs. Making 82 plate appearances in 25 games, he also gathered 60 runs batted in (RBIs). By the time that his junior season was over, Báez was a highly rated Aflac All-American. In his senior season, he recorded 64 hits in 83 at-bats to gather an average of .771, which included 20 doubles and 22 home runs. In total, Báez recorded 52 RBIs in 30 games. During his time at ACD, he never played a position steadily. After working at second base, Báez was moved to shortstop once the team lost a player. Besides these positions, he also played as a center fielder and as catcher. Professional career Minor Leagues The Chicago Cubs selected Báez in the first round, with the ninth overall selection, of the 2011 Major League Baseball Draft. He began his professional career by playing shortstop for the Arizona Cubs of the Rookie-level Arizona League, where he only played in three games, recording three hits, including two doubles, in 12 at-bats and two stolen bases. Promoted to the Boise Hawks of the Class A-Short Season Northwest League, Báez recorded one single in six at bats across two games. On September 29, 2011, he was selected third overall by the Leones de Ponce in the Liga de Béisbol Profesional Roberto Clemente's (LBPRC) rookie draft, but has yet to play there due to the Cubs' limitations. Before the 2012 season, MLB.com rated Báez as the 62nd best prospect in baseball. He remained with the Cubs in extended spring training with other prospects, participating in 26 games and hitting 6 doubles, 3 triples and 8 home runs, with 28 RBI, 11 stolen bases, and 23 strikeouts in 94 plate appearances. He made his regular season debut with the Peoria Chiefs of the Class A Midwest League. He was promoted to the Daytona Cubs of the Class A-Advanced Florida State League (FSL). Baseball America included Báez in two of its "Best Tools" lists, naming him the "Most Exciting Player in the Midwest League" and the "Best Defensive Infielder" in the Chicago Cubs system. Before the 2013 season, MLB.com rated Báez as the 16th best prospect in baseball. The Cubs invited him to join their major league team in spring training, competing in the Cactus League. Báez hit four home runs in five at-bats over the course of two games, including in an unofficial exhibition game against the Japanese national baseball team that was preparing for the 2013 World Baseball Classic. He concluded spring training with a .298 batting average and 10 RBIs. Báez returned to the Daytona Cubs to open the 2013 season. On June 10, 2013, Báez hit four home runs in one game, becoming the second player to do so in the history of the FSL. Báez was named one of the five finalists in the fan vote for the final spot on the World Team's roster for the 2013 All-Star Futures Game, but he finished second to Carlos Correa. On July 6, 2013, the Cubs promoted Báez to the Tennessee Smokies of the Class AA Southern League after displaying more plate discipline and walking more often during the previous month. Báez was named to both the FSL and Southern League All-Star teams at the conclusion of the season. The Cubs named him their Minor League Player of the Year, closing the season as the top-ranked prospect in the team's system and third overall in the Southern League. On October 28, 2013, Báez won the MiLBY Award for Best Minor League Game of the Year, recognizing his four-home run game. The Cubs invited Báez to spring training in 2014. An injury suffered by Starlin Castro allowed him regular playing time. To increase his versatility, Báez began practicing at second base and third base. He was reassigned to Minor League camp during the final week of spring training. Bothered by a back injury, he opened his participation with the Iowa Cubs of the Class AAA Pacific Coast League (PCL) immersed in a slump, with his only hit in 20 at bats being the first home run of the season. During the second week of the season, Báez had his first multi-hit game and hit a second home run before being placed on the seven day disabled list with an ankle sprain. Báez slumped following his return, and his batting average fell below .150 in May, while his strikeout-to-walk ratio worsened. With a more patient approach at the plate, Báez began a hitting streak on May 16, 2014. On May 26, 2014, Báez was named the PCL Player of the Week for the previous week. On May 22, 2014, the Cangrejeros de Santurce of the LBPRC signed Báez by exploiting a legal loop that allowed players to be considered free agents unless properly signed within three years of being drafted. However, the Leones de Ponce quickly reclaimed his local player rights, claiming that they had approached him with the intent of formalizing a contract but that the "extreme fatigue" clause of the Winter League Agreement had interfered. Major League Baseball On August 5, the Cubs promoted Báez to the major leagues. In his debut that day, he hit his first career home run; the game-winner in the 12th inning victory against the Colorado Rockies, becoming the first player since Miguel Cabrera in 2003 to hit an extra innings home run in their debut. In his third game, Báez hit two home runs, becoming the first player since Joe Cunningham in 1954 to hit three home runs in his first three MLB games. On August 18, 2014, Baez hit his fifth home run in 14 games, joining Jason Kipnis as the only other second baseman to do so in the last 100 years. On September 2, SS Starlin Castro injured himself in an awkward slide at home plate and did not return for the balance of the year. Baez finished the season at shortstop. References External links * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:People from Bayamón, Puerto Rico Category:Puerto Rican players Category:Major League Baseball shortstops Category:Chicago Cubs players Category:Arizona League Cubs players Category:Boise Hawks players Category:Peoria Chiefs players Category:Daytona Cubs players Category:Tennessee Smokies players Category:Iowa Cubs players Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:Shortstops Category:Second Basemen Category:Players